Snakes N' Barrels II
"Snakes N' Barrels II" (Parts 1 & 2) is the sixteenth and seventeenth episodes of the second season of Metalocalypse, thirty-sixth and thirty-seventh overall. This episode is a two-part episode that is also the first half-hour long episode of the series. Synopsis Snakes n' Barrels reunites once more, but this time without Pickles, which makes the Dethklok drummer jealous. The new band leader is a sobriety advocate who wants to push his agenda on everyone. Plot While watching an episode of "Where are they now now?" Pickles discovers that his former band, Snakes 'n Barrels, has reformed with a new lead singer, Rikki Kixx, and are preparing for the SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show. New sober leader Kixx owns a Rehab center for celebrities, including Leonard Rockstein (formerly Dr. Rockzo), who is hosting the show. Murderface plans to register the name of his band, Planet Piss, so he doesn't end up like Pickles. Pickles, despite the restraining order placed on him, demands that he goes to LA to confront his former band. The rest of Dethklok follows him. The Tribunal then reveals that Kixx' takeover of Snakes 'n' Barrels is a result of the intentional malleability of the band resulting from the consumption of the mind-control agent "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake." The drug also has another side effect; it causes blue phosphorus snakes to shoot from every orifice of the user's body, causing them to go mad with rage, when they are exposed to bright lights, loud sounds, and pyrotechnics; all of which can be found at concerts. SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show Later, Toki registers every internet domain for "planetpiss." It is then revealed that Rikki Kixx is not really passionate about sobriety; it was forced on him legally and for health issues, and his only motivation for promoting it is to deny the world the pleasures he can no longer enjoy. He details this to a servant before brutally murdering him. Dethklok travels to LA to attend the concert so that Pickles can confront his former band. At the concert, Toki is harassed by an annoying Snakes 'n' Barrels fan while Murderface discovers that Toki has taken all the Planet Piss domains. Pickles bribes his way in to Snakes 'n' Barrels but is unable to convince them not to perform with Kixx and he is prompltly kicked out by a guard, but he manages to slip by and get onto the stage. Rockzo is tempted by drugs and has to face his inner clown. As the concert ignites the phosphorus snakes in the band, Toki starts beating the annoying fan and Rockzo epically relapses. Sober rage Murderface confronts Toki about the domain names, but after witnessing the savage beating the fan just got, decides to let it go. The phosphoros snakes cause disturbing spectres at the concert. Pickles manages to confront Kixx and beats him to the point of unconsciousness or possibly, death. Rockstein after finding a stash of drugs confiscated from fans is again tempted by his clown persona to use the drugs and gives in, the result being "Dr. Rockzo" is back.The audience after hearing Rockzo shout "I'M B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BACK, BABY! MY NAME'S DR. ROCKZO THE ROCK N' ROLL CLOWN! AND I DO COCAINE!" drinks furiously in response, defeating the purpose of the SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show. Songs featured in this episode *"Water Horsey Blues" Guest Voices *Mike Patton *Warrel Dane * Marco Minneman *Michael Amott *Steve Smyth Trivia * One of the specters seen at the end of the episode appears to be the same rabbit that appeared in Toki's song in Dethdad. It transforms into a monster, mirroring Toki's sudden change in character. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2